Déjà Vergier
by BakApple
Summary: Lorsque le premier vol de Raphaël va de travers, il est envoyé dans un nouvel endroit où vivre. [AU - fanfiction originale de The Mocking J]
1. Chapitre I

**Salut ! :D**

 **Aujourd'hui, nouvelle fanfiction ! Bon, plutôt la traduction d'une fanfiction anglaise, mais bon.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction originale par _The Mocking J_ (aka _dontstopbelievin123_ sur deviantart), que je traduis avec le simple but de partager l'excellente idée de fanfiction qu'elle a eue. Je vous recommande de lire la version originale, parce que voilà quoi.**

 **Je ne tire aucun profit de cette traduction.**

 **Idée originale de _The Mocking J_**

 **Personnages de _SEGA_**

 **Spoilers sur le jeu – c'est en réalité un AU, mais bon, ça spoile quand même méchamment. :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **– Chapitre I –**

Cela n'aurait jamais dû avoir eu lieu.

Raphaël boita jusqu'à la fontaine, grimaçant sous la douleur de sa jambe. Il avait activé une alarme au Louvre et s'était entaillé alors qu'il s'échappait par une fenêtre cassée. Cela avait été une erreur stupide, même pour un voleur d'art débutant.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'était pas un voleur, il n'était pas son père. Il n'avait que seize ans –à peine plus vieux qu'un enfant.

Il doutait pouvoir être en mesure de gagner la pitié des agents de police. Une poignée d'entre eux était déjà sur ses talons. Il devait s'enfuir loin de là –hors de Paris. Peut-être pourrait-il même emmener le chien avec lui...

« Attends ! » Un policier aux cheveux châtains lui bloqua la roule. Contrairement aux autres policiers, il portait une chemise blanche rigide et une cravate rouge. Être face à lui signifiait avoir des problèmes.

À cause de sa jambe blessée, Raphaël ne pouvait faire aucun de ses chics coups de pieds, et encore moins de ses sauts qu'il avait préparés. Heureusement qu'il lui restait ses poings...

Le policier le mit en garde. « Tu n'es pas en état de t'opposer à une arrestation. Viens sans faire d'histoire. »

Raphaël résista pourtant –en frappant l'officier au menton– lui valant ainsi de se voir faire passer les menottes et d'être jeté directement à l'arrière d'une voiture de police.

Il baissa la tête alors qu'on le menait au commissariat. Personne ne remarqua le petit chien blanc qui courrait après la voiture.

—

« Quel est ton nom ?

– Fantôme R, » Raphaël répondit, pour la cinquième fois. Il était fier de son pseudonyme, même s'il avait quelque peu échoué dans sa tentative de faire une réelle première impression de fantôme.

Le policier qui l'avait capturé, l'inspecteur Vergier, frappa son poing sur la table d'interrogation. « Ton vrai nom ! »

Raphaël savait qu'il avait le droit de garder le silence, mais où était le fun là-dedans ? « Monsieur R. Fantôme pour les intimes.

– De toute façon, ça ne va pas prendre longtemps pour que les analyses de tes empreintes digitales arrivent et qu'on découvre ta véritable identité. »

Le cœur de Raphaël sauta un battement. En arrivant au commissariat, on lui avait bandé sa jambe, fait une fouille corporelle intégrale (que cela avait été dérangeant), avant de relever ses empreintes digitales. Si les policiers découvraient qui il était réellement, ils iraient alors certainement faire une descente à son appartement et à la cave secrète de son père. Soit ils l'accuseraient d'avoir dérobé toutes ces œuvres d'art, soit ils s'interrogeraient quant à la manière dont un adolescent désespéré s'était pris pour se jouer d'eux aussi bien.

Peut-être qu'ils voudraient alors rechercher son père. Le dernier endroit où Raphaël voulait le voir était bien en prison...

Vergier tenta de l'avoir d'une autre manière. « Pourquoi t'es-tu infiltré dans le musée ? Avais-tu décidé de voler quelque chose ? »

Raphaël avait en réalité voulu commencer à rendre quelques peintures. Si seulement il pouvait le dire à Vergier. À la place, il haussa les épaules. « Je faisais juste un petit tour.

– Plutôt une entrée par effraction, fit Vergier en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Quel âge as-tu ?

– Quatorze ans.

– J'en ai un de quatorze ans chez moi, et vous deux ne vous ressemblez absolument pas. Où est-ce que tu habites ?

– Au pays du fromage.

– Et ton nom est... ? »

Raphaël se mordit la lèvre en regardant Vergier. « Vous promettez de le dire à personne ? » Vergier se pencha vers lui sur sa chaise. « Le seul et véritable nom que mes parents m'ont donné à ma naissance est... Vergier. »

L'inspecteur se retint de peu de faire voler la table d'interrogatoire. « Ça suffit ! Jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à coopérer, tu resteras en garde à vue !

– Attendez ! protesta Raphaël alors qu'il était traîné à travers les couloirs des cellules de détention. J'ai pas le droit à un appel ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Il pensait à contacter sa voisine Madame Paula, ou bien un de ses amis –ils se porteraient garants de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, cela pouvait compromettre son identité...

Lorsque les analyses d'empreintes reviendraient, cela n'aurait plus d'importance.

Le bruit métallique de la cellule qui claquait résonnait dans la tête de Raphaël. Cela allait-il donc être son nouveau chez-lui ?

Quelques heures plus tard, après plusieurs tentatives d'évasions ayant échoué, Raphaël entendit Vergier revenir.

« … Je te l'ai dit, je rentrerai dès qu'on en aura fini avec ce délinquant. »

Une voix féminine inquiète l'interrogea. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour te mettre dans cet état ?

– Il s'est infiltré dans le Louvre et refuse de prendre mes questions au sérieux. »

La compagne de Vergier ne sembla nullement impressionnée. « Vraiment ? Mais il a quel âge ?

– Il est à peine plus vieux que Charlotte, je pense. Il a menti concernant son âge –tu vas devoir attendre ici, les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés à aller plus loin.

– Laisse-moi lui parler, Paul.

– Emma... »

Malgré les protestations de Vergier, une femme aux cheveux violets coupés à hauteur du menton s'approcha de la prison de Raphaël. Même si elle paraissait gentille de visage, elle fronçait les sourcils.

« J'espère que tu réalises que tu as fait quelque chose de très mal. Tu as mis mon mari dans de beaux draps, et tu l'as retardé pour le dîner. »

En entendant ces mots, l'estomac de Raphaël gargouilla. On ne lui avait donné qu'une portion bien moins que suffisante de pain et d'eau. Il regarda madame Vergier d'un air coupable, n'ayant pas la force de jouer avec elle comme avec son mari.

Au bout du compte, l'inspecteur Vergier ne faisait que son boulot, non ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne comprenait pas le dilemme de Raphaël.

« Je– Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ton prénom ?

– Raphaël. »

Elle acquiesça. « Et où sont tes parents, Raphaël ? Ils doivent s'inquiéter, et se demander pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas rentré... »

Raphaël grimaça à ses mots. « Je n'ai pas de parents. »

L'expression de la femme s'adoucit. « Je suis désolée d'apprendre cela, mais ça n'excuse pas ce que tu as fait.

– Absolument pas. » Vergier révéla qu'il avait écouté leur conversation depuis le coin. Raphaël recula lorsqu'il les rejoint.

« En revanche, ajouta madame Vergier, la situation de Raphaël ne peuvent pas être mises de côté. Peut-être devrions-nous contacter les services sociaux... »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Raphaël. Les services sociaux seraient ravis d'apprendre qu'il vivait tout seul, de lui même depuis un an. Peut-être l'enverraient-ils... à l'orphelinat ?

« Non, vous n'avez pas le droit ! » explosa Raphaël. Les Vergiers le regardèrent avec étonnement. « Vous n'avez pas le droit parce que... j'ai un chien et mon immeuble interdit les animaux. S'ils découvrent ça, il me sera enlevé ! » Il commença à pleurer. (Il avait besoin de leur pitié, même si cela lui coûtait sa dignité.) « Il sera envoyé à la fourrière, et peut-être même eu-euthanasié. Et-et si c'était déjà foutu ? Je l'ai pas nourri de la journée... ! »

Madame Vergier s'exclama, « Paul, il fait une crise de panique. Ouvre la cellule.

– Te laisse pas avoir–

– Ouvre-la ! »

Avec un soupir de résignation, l'inspecteur Vergier fit ce qu'elle lui ordonnait, et elle se rua à l'intérieur afin de rassurer Raphaël. « C'est bon, Raphaël. Toi et ton chien pouvez... Vous pouvez rester chez nous jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé. Ça te va ? »

Vergier en resta bouche bée. « Pardon ?!

– V-vous le pensez ? » renifla Raphaël. Vivre sous le toit de l'inspecteur était la meilleur alternative à la cellule ou à l'orphelinat. (Et cela serait plus facile de s'en échapper.) Tout ce qu'il avait à faire à présent était de retrouver son chien–

Il y eut un cri, de l'un des agents dans le couloir. « A-ah ! Qui a laissé ce chien là ? »

Hah. Ce clébard avait beau être une poule mouillée, il avait un bon timing.

—

« Charlie, on est rentrés ! »

Charlie se leva prestement à l'appel de sa mère. Elle s'en était allée pour récupérer son père, en insistant bien sur son interdiction de dîner sans eux. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas interdit de dévaliser le frigo.

Elle grignotait des frites en regardant la télévision lorsque ses parents arrivèrent. Aucun d'entre eux ne commenta le fait qu'elle était trop jeune pour regarder une certaine série criminelle. C'était bien la première fois.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir qu'ils avaient ramené quelqu'un avec eux ; un garçon aux cheveux rouges, portant dans ses bras un chien blanc et un sac marin.

Sa bouche encore pleine de frites, Charlie lança un regard interrogateur à sa mère.

« Charlie, voici Raphaël et son berger danois…

– Euh– Fondue, rectifia Raphaël.

– Wouf !

– … Raphaël et Fondue vont habiter ici avec nous.

– Temporairement, grommela son père. Emma, est-ce qu'on peut parler en privé ? » Tous deux s'en allèrent en direction de leur chambre, en parlant à voix basse. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu le vieux mentionner quelque chose à propos d'un criminel.

Elle aurait bien aimé retourner à son émission, mais Raphaël avait apparemment besoin de faire la conversation.

« Sympa chez toi, commenta-t-il en observant les environs de l'appartement familial. Bien plus grand que mon ancien repaire.

– Merci... ? Où est-ce que tu habitais ? »

Il hésita quelque peu. « Oh, vers le centre. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Fondue, qui fouillait dans des poubelles. »

Alors qu'il répondait, le chien fixait attentivement ses frites. Elle posa l'assiette derrière elle. « Ce sont les miennes, mais si tu veux, tu peux te servir dans le frigo— »

Pour se servir, ils se sont servis. Charlie grimaça en voyant les gloutons prendre suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir tout le commissariat. À la rigueur, elle pouvait comprendre pour le chien, mais l'adolescent était maigre comme un clou ! Comment pouvait-il rester aussi mince en mangeant autant ?

Raphaël croqua dans un macaron, et la rejoignit devant la télévision. « On regarde quoi ?

– _Ace Detective_ , saison deux, épisode dix. »

Il leva un sourcil lorsque le détective révéla le majordome comme étant le coupable. « Plus cliché que ça, c'est pas possible.

– Comment tu sais ? demanda Charlie. J'imagine que t'as jamais vu ça avant.

– Jamais. J'ai pas de quoi me payer une télé, mais des fois j'écoute des dramas criminels à la radio. » Il se redressa sur son fauteuil lorsque les parents de Charlie revinrent.

« Je vois que tu t'es mis à l'aise » grogna le père de Charlie. Sa mère lui donna un petit coup de coude, et il reprit, « Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve un meilleur endroit. »

Charlie manqua de s'étouffer en avalant des frites. « Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il va pas rester que pour une nuit ? »

Sa mère lui lança un regard sévère, avant de sourire à Raphaël. « Fondue et toi pouvez dormir dans la chambre de Charlie. Charlie, tu dormiras avec moi. »

Un gars et un chien puant allaient lui voler sa chambre ? Elle protesta. « Tu te fous de moi– !

– Si c'est plus simple pour vous, je dormirai sur le canapé, proposa Raphaël.

– _Je_ prendrai le canapé, coupa Vergier. Et sois sûr d'une chose, je garderai attentivement la porte.

– Mais maman.. ! gémit Charlie.

– Il n'y a pas de mais, Charlie. Comme ton père l'a dit, ça ne sera que provisoire. Maintenant, viens m'aider à enlever quelques affaires de ta chambre. »

Alors que Charlie rejoignait sa mère, elle entendit son père mettre Raphaël en garde. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit, encore moins avec ma fille. C'est clair ? »

Il y eu un air narquois dans la voix de Raphaël. « Comme de l'eau de roche. »

—

« Je viens apporter des nouvelles du fils d'Isaac. Il a été arrêté par la police de Paris plus tôt dans la journée. »

Jean-François se perdit dans ses pensées. Il savait à quel point le fils d'Isaac avait pu être malade lorsqu'il était plus jeune, se serait-il fortifié avec l'âge ? « Cela est surprenant, et même quelque peu vexant. Mais dis-moi, comment est-il tombé entre les griffes des agents du commissariat ?

– On a entendu dire qu'il était entré par effraction au Louvre, expliqua le messager en armure. Et maintenant il est sous la surveillance de l'inspecteur Paul Vergier. »

Jean-François se renfrogna. Cet inspecteur trop curieux était sur leur affaire depuis que le tombeau de Napoléon avait été volé des Invalides. De toutes ses méthodes de vol, Isaac n'avait pas été capable de laisser leur larcin inaperçu. (Jean-François savait que cela avait été une erreur de l'engager.)

Si Vergier interrogeait Raphaël, il y aurait un risque pour qu'il révélât l'Organisation Mystère. Jusqu'où Raphaël était-il au courant des travaux de son père ? À quel point Isaac l'avait-il partagé avec lui ? Cela ne faisait nul doute qu'Isaac n'était pas pleinement digne de confiance.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi prévenir Isaac de ces événements, sourit Jean-François dans une grimace. Je ferais en sorte qu'on s'occupe de ce jeune Raphaël. Quant à notre cher inspecteur... Vous pouvez lui envoyer un message d'avertissement. »

Le messager s'inclina et tourna le dos à Jean-François. Néanmoins, il le prévint. « Ça fait quinze ans, Graf. L'organisation commence à s'impatienter. Tous veulent que l'empereur retrouve sa gloire d'autrefois–

– Ce qui ne sera possible que lorsque la fille aura atteint son plein potentiel ; lorsqu'elle saura jouer la Princesse de la Lune à la perfection, siffla-t-il. Ça le sera quand je le déciderai. »

Le messager s'en alla sans prononcer le moindre mot de plus. Jean-François retourna au couvent Saint Louré, où sa protégée favorite s'entraînait au violon. (Bientôt il en aurait deux.) Il lui sourit. « Reprenons depuis le début, Marie. »


	2. Chapitre II

**– Chapitre II –**

Le matin suivant, il fallut à Raphaël quelques instants avant de se souvenir d'où il se trouvait. Les murs bleus de la chambre de Charlie étaient recouverts de posters de foot. La plupart de ses affaires avaient été déplacées dans la chambre de ses parents. (Il lui en était d'ailleurs redevable.)

Raphaël se leva prudemment, testant son poids sur le sol. « Debout, Fondue. »

Le chien était encore lent à répondre à son nouveau nom. Il bailla et roula sur la vieille couverture qui lui servait de lit. « Feignasse... » grogna Raphaël, tout en essayant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de Charlie, avant de constater qu'elle était verrouillée. Tant d'efforts pour s'enfuir. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'aurait retourné son appartement.

Au moins la pièce de son père était à l'abri, cachée dans sa poche en porte-bonheur de la veille. Le premier coup de Raphaël en tant que Fantôme R n'avait pas été un succès, mais il n'était pas en prison. (Cela devait forcément être pris en compte, non ?) Toutefois, il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il apprécierait de son appartement…

Tous les espoirs de Raphaël pour s'échapper par la porte d'entrée furent anéantis lorsqu'il découvrit que les Vergier étaient déjà debout, et déjeunaient. Charlie portait une tenue de sport à rayures bleues et blanches, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval aux nombreux épis. Elle le regarda de travers au-dessus des bords de la tasse qu'elle buvait. Le grognement de reconnaissance de l'inspecteur Vergier n'était pas plus encourageant.

Madame Vergier était clairement la seule personne matinale dans cette famille. « Bonjour, Raphaël. Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que ta jambe va mieux ?

– Bien mieux, merci madame Vergier.

– Appelle-moi Emma. Veux-tu des pancakes ?

– Si j'en veux ! »

Il s'assit à côté de Charlie, et Emma lui passa une assiette. Fondue lui fit ses yeux de chien battu jusqu'à ce qu'il reçût sa part.

« Donc... Quels plans pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Raphaël en enfournant plusieurs pancakes dans sa bouche.

– Tu retournes au commissariat avec moi, dit Vergier sans lever ses yeux de ses documents. J'ai beaucoup de travail, alors t'as intérêt à bien te tenir.

– Vous allez me forcer à rester assis dans votre bureau mal aéré toute la journée ? Et si Fondue a besoin de sortir ? Il a besoin de se promener ! » Fondue approuva d'un jappement.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser sans surveillance–

– Et si Raphaël et Fondue venaient avec moi au match de foot ? proposa Emma. Charlie a besoin de tout le soutien possible. »

Charlie et son père répliquèrent en même temps.

« C'est trop embarrassant !

– C'est trop dangereux !

– Plus dangereux que de le garder dans ton bureau, où il se sentirait encore oppressé ? » Emma leva un sourcil.

Raphaël faussa des frisson le long de son dos. « J'en suis nerveux rien qu'à y penser.

– Et s'il tentait de s'échapper ? remarqua sèchement Vergier.

– Et où veux-tu qu'il aille ? Il n'a nulle part où aller à part ici, pas d'argent à moins de voler. Le commissariat serait à nouveau après lui en peu de temps, il n'irait pas bien loin avec sa jambe. Tu dis que tu as beaucoup de travail ; ça serait bien plus simple si vous n'étiez pas constamment à couteaux tirés.

– D'accord... » consentit Vergier ; il parut ne pas être capable de survivre à un nouvel interrogatoire avec Raphaël. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, fais-le-moi savoir immédiatement. » Il souffla discrètement à Charlie « Ne baisse surtout pas ta garde. »

Elle le salua en retour.

« Tu t'en fais bien trop, » Emma embrassa la joue de son mari, et se tourna vers les adolescents. « Vous êtes prêts à partir vous deux ?

– Woeuf !

– D'accord, vous _trois_. »

—

L'inspecteur Vergier était généralement le premier à arriver au commissariat. Ce jour-ci ne faisait pas exception, malgré ses précautions contre Raphaël. Il n'avait pas à se disputer avec Emma, et Charlie ne pouvait pas être en retard pour son match. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir aller la voir, mais plus vite il découvrait l'identité de Raphaël et plus vite il pourrait retourner sur sa véritable enquête.

Sur le chemin vers son bureau, il croisa Eric, qui, sans surprise, était en panique. « In-Inspecteur Vergier, il y a qu-quelque chose que vous devez voir. C'est urgent— !

– Vous avez les empreintes du gamin ?

– O-oui, mais il y a un p-problème plus important...

– Il y a un problème avec les analyses ?

– Je—

– Alors apportez-moi-ça immédiatement ! »

Eric s'enfuit alors que Vergier arriva à la porte de son bureau, qui était sortie de ses gonds. L'inspecteur se précipita à l'intérieur. À l'évidence, quelqu'un y était entré par effraction et avait déchiré chaque dossier d'enquête, en éparpillant leurs restes sur le sol. Le bazar ambiant n'était pas ce qui perturba Vergier, et encore moins l'épée plantée dans son coffre-fort ouvert. C'était qu'au bout de l'épée, il y avait une menace.

« _Cessez votre enquête si vous tenez à vos proches._ »

Vergier froissa la feuille dans son poing, et sortit un dossier vert du coffre-fort. Tous ses travaux sur l'Incident du Mystère avaient aussi été réduits à néant. Tous ces efforts...

Cela n'avait aucune importance. Surtout si Emma et Charlie –elles qui étaient toute sa vie– étaient en danger. Il devait mettre l'affaire de côté, au moins pour l'instant.

Une part de Vergier se demanda si cette intrusion était liée à l'apparition de Raphaël dans leurs vies. Le timing était bizarre, mais il était certain que Raphaël n'avait pas quitté la chambre de Charlotte la veille. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, bien qu'un délinquant...

Qui était-il _réellement_?

Les analyses de ses empreintes digitales ne répondaient pas à cette question. Il n'y avait aucune correspondance sur son identité. Aucun acte de naissance, aucun antécédent médical –rien !

Comment cela était-il possible ? « Raphaël » était-il réellement son vrai prénom ? Avaient-ils seulement une piste concernant son nom de famille ?

Une chose était sûre. Vergier devait rapidement placer Raphaël dans un endroit sûr, pour rapidement pouvoir protéger sa famille.

—

« Ce gars est un ami à toi, Charlie ? »

Raphaël était assis aux côtés d'Emma dans les gradins, où il attirait les regards suspicieux de l'équipe de Charlie. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait essayé aucune "pitrerie". (En revanche, personne n'avait interdit Fondue de s'en aller…) Il ne pouvait faire ça à Emma, pas après qu'elle eût été aussi gentille avec lui. De plus, il ne voulait pas manquer une occasion _d'encourager_ Charlie. Il se leva de son siège et commença une séance de cheerleading impromptue, en scandant le nom de Charlie.

Sa muse baissa la tête et mit fin aux ricanements de ses coéquipiers. « Je le connais pas. »

Emma sourit à Raphaël. « Tu es vraiment à fond dedans toi aussi, non ? » Son sourire prit un air triste. « Paul aurait adoré venir, mais cette affaire lui prend tout son temps ces derniers jours…

– Quelle affaire ? » demanda Raphaël.

La meilleure question à poser était plutôt pourquoi Vergier donnait l'impression d'avoir un balai dans le cul _tout le temps_.

« Il y a près d'un an, il y a eu un incident étrange aux Invalides. » Emma tourna la tête vers le bâtiment pointu qui projetait son ombre sur le terrain de foot. « Paul ne m'en a pas beaucoup parlé...

– Je croyais que vous travailliez avec Vergier. »

Elle avait paru plutôt habituée à l'environnement en visitant les cellules la veille.

« Oh, non ! rit Emma. Je suis professeur d'anglais.

– Vraiment ? » Raphaël cligna des yeux. « On dirait pas.

– Je suis arrivée d'Angleterre quand j'avais dix-sept ans, donc mon accent a dû bien disparaître depuis. »

Raphaël l'observa, avec un tout nouveau respect. « Wow, ça doit être dur, d'apprendre une langue toute différente.

– Ma première année a été assez difficile —Fonce Charlie ! » Elle fit une pause alors que Charlie taclait un adversaire, avant de reprendre la conversation. « —Mais je me suis débrouillée par moi-même. »

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le match, restant silencieux pendant un instant.

« Merci, Raphaël. »

Il se tourna vers elle à nouveau. « Pour quoi ?

– Pour être là... et pour ne pas m'avoir laissée en plan pour l'instant.

– Parlez pas trop vite » interrompit l'adolescent lorsqu'il vit Fondue apparaître soudainement sur le terrain, éclaboussant de boue plusieurs joueurs. Quelque chose devait être à sa poursuite.

Sûrement un autre chat... Raphaël roula des yeux et descendit des gradins pour récupérer le chien avant qu'il ne dérangeât plus le match.

Charlie reconnut le chien hors de contrôle, alors que l'équipe adversaire cessa de jouer et l'observa. Cela lui permit de se faufiler et de marquer un but décisif. Son équipe l'acclama, tandis que Raphaël récupérait Fondue. « Tu es tout sale... » À présent il avait de la boue partout sur ses vêtements aussi, mais au moins le journal de son père avait été épargné. Il le sortit des crocs de Fondue, et le remercia de l'avoir retrouvé. (Il promit au chien qu'il aurait une récompense plus tard.)

« Raphaël, ramène tes fesses ici ! » Il entendit l'ordre de Charlie. Il soupira, mais vit que la fille n'était pas en colère après lui. Elle arborait un large sourire. « On va aller fêter ça. »

Son équipe avait prévu d'aller dîner dans un restaurant proche. Charlie était tellement ravie qu'elle invita Raphaël et Fondue, puisqu'ils avaient dans un sens joué un rôle dans leur victoire. (Ce n'était pas de la triche –l'autre équipe aurait dû ne pas se laisser distraire par Fondue.) Toutefois, tous devaient d'abord aller se changer, Raphaël le premier.

« Tu daubes, grogna Charlie en fronçant le nez alors qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement des Vergier.

– C'est la faute de Fondue, répondit Raphaël.

– Hrrrnnnn…

– Je les laverai pour toi, » Emma fit signe en direction de la veste et du pantalon salis de Raphaël. « En attendant, peut-être que tu pourrais emprunter quelque chose à Charlie.

– S'il le faut, céda Charlie. Je préfère pas aller au restaurant avec toi qui sens aussi fort. »

Raphaël rougit. « Euh, merci ? Mais je doute que tes fringues m'aillent, désolé. »

Charlie ricana. « Quoi, t'as peur de poter des vêtements de fille ?

– Plutôt, ouais...

– Bien que l'idée de te voir dans une robe me plaise pas mal, je n'en porte que pour aller en cours. J'ai aussi des jeans, des vestes, et des t-shirts un peu comme ceux que tu portes.

– Ok, je prendrai juste une veste—

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous enlevez vos vêtements ?

– Oh, tu es rentré tôt, s'exclama Emma en voyant l'inspecteur Vergier sortir de la cuisine. Charlie, Raphaël et Fondue vont dîner dehors.

– A-Avec le reste de l'équipe de foot » ajouta Raphaël.

Vergier secoua la tête. « Vous n'avez pas le temps pour ça. Raphaël doit se préparer à partir. »

Raphaël se figea. « C'est à propos... des analyses de mes empreintes ?

– Non, on les attend toujours. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu un appel du couvent Saint-Louré, en allant au commissariat. Un bienfaiteur du couvent a accepté de vous héberger, toi et ton chien, à condition que vous vous teniez à carreaux.

– C'était... rapide, murmura Emma. Mais c'est bon signe. Toi et Fondue pouvez rester ensemble. Les personnes du couvent sont très agréables ; elles vont s'occuper de toi et s'assurer que tu reçoives une bonne éducation.

– Tu peux même devenir un moine » taquina Charlie.

 _Est-ce que là c'est un bon moment pour dire que je vais déjà à l'école ?_ se demanda Raphaël. C'était soudain, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait, s'en aller loin de l'inspecteur Vergier ? Il n'aurait aucun problème à s'échapper d'un vieux couvent ennuyeux.

« Je crois que je devrais alors aller ranger mes affaires, dit Raphaël, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Charlie. (Bien qu'il n'eût pas grand-chose à ranger...) Viens, Fondue. »

Emma l'interpella. « Je peux toujours laver tes vêtements.

– Et tu peux toujours venir avec nous, ajouta Charlie. Considère ça comme un dîner d'adieux.

– Il est trop tard pour sortir, désapprouva son père. Tu resteras ici ce soir.

– Tu crois que j'ai quel âge ?! »

Raphaël enroulait le journal dans la couverture de Fondue lorsque Charlie surgit dans la chambre... _sa_ chambre.

Elle l'interrogea. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour que mon père te désapprouve autant ? »

Le rouquin grogna. « Il peut pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes— ?

– Je veux dire, t'as commis quel crime ? N'essaie pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit. »

Raphaël posa la couverture à côté de lui, et la fixa droit dans les yeux. « Je suis entré par effraction dans un musée, et j'ai frappé ton père quand il a essayé de m'arrêter.

– C'est tout ? Y a plein de criminels de ton âge qui courent dans Paris. Pourquoi mes parents s'intéressent autant à toi ?

– Va savoir, répondit Raphaël en haussant les épaules. Au moins ils n'auront plus à s'occuper de moi, et tu peut récupérer ta chambre... Oh, j'oubliais ! Fondue a pissé quelque part, donc tu devrais faire gaffe où tu marches—

– Abruti ! »


	3. Chapitre III

– Chapitre III –

Raphaël quitta les Vergier avec un panier-repas essentiellement constitué de sandwiches au fromage, un sweat à capuche bien trop grand pour lui, un pantalon de survêtement appartenant à Charlie, un câlin de la part d'Emma, et la promesse qu'elle viendrait lui apporter ses vêtements une fois qu'ils seraient secs.

Il était ravi d'avoir une nouvelle chance de la revoir, aussi cruche que cela pouvait paraître. Elle allait lui manquer. Charlie aussi. (Qui aurait-il à embêter désormais ?) Quant à l'inspecteur Vergier... pas vraiment. Le sentiment devait être réciproque puisqu'il ne lui avait pratiquement rien dit du trajet jusqu'au couvent Saint-Louré.

Un homme à lunettes et aux cheveux bordeaux les accueillit à leur arrivée. « Raphaël, je présume ?

– Et Fondue. » Raphaël tira sur la laisse que Fondue avait été forcé de porter. Il la mordit, essaya de le tirer dans la direction opposée.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Mon nom est Jean-François, parrain du couvent Saint-Louré. » Il tendit une main au teint pâle vers Raphaël pour qu'il la lui serrât. « L'inspecteur Vergier m'a informé de ta... situation. Je suis navré que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune se retrouve aussi perdu. Mais j'espère que tu te sentiras chez toi ici, et que nous pourrons t'offrir un meilleur avenir. »

Raphaël le remercia, bien qu'il resta sceptique quant à la partie concernant son futur. Il avait prévu de s'échapper du couvent dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui l'attendrait ? Une vie de hors-la-loi raté ? Un orphelin attendant impatiemment son père déserteur ?

De toute évidence satisfait, Vergier acquiesça et se tourna vers Raphaël. « Si tout se passe comme prévu, nos chemins ne devraient plus se croiser à nouveau. »

Les adieux de Raphaël étaient courts, et sarcastiques. « Salut. » Bon débarras. La grande gueule qu'il était ne répondit pas, et s'en alla finalement.

« Tout se passera comme prévu, j'en suis sûr. » Jean-François mena l'adolescent à l'intérieur en lui tenant l'épaule. Alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs du couvent, il lui débita quelques pans de l'histoire du couvent de Saint-Louré.

« Le couvent a été fondé au début du dix-septième siècle, mais il a été rénové vers 1800, lorsque Napoléon Bonaparte a ramené l'ordre à Paris... Cette fontaine dans la cour est l'une des nombreuses œuvres demandées par Napoléon... Bien sûr, tu sais qu'il a été couronné empereur à Notre-Dame en 1804. Cependant, sais-tu qu'il faisait honneur de sa présence à ce couvent ? » _Bla bla bla_.

Raphaël était étonné qu'il n'y avait pas un temple dédié à Napoléon. Mais le couvent était majoritairement vide, quelques fois traversé par les Sœurs, qui s'attelaient à leurs tâches.

De temps à autre, Jean-François questionna Raphaël à propos de sa vie. Il lui donnait la même histoire que celle à laquelle les Vergier avaient eu droit ; il n'avait aucune famille (à part Fondue), il vivait seul, et avait eu recours au crime lorsque la pauvreté avait eu raison de lui.

Jean-François les mena, Fondue et lui, aux dortoirs des garçons, dont ils étaient les seuls occupants. Ils étaient simples, comparés à la chambre de Charlie, mais d'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas d'inspecteur paranoïaque qui lui bloquait la sortie.

Néanmoins, son nouvel hôte imposa quelques règles fondamentales. Le petit-déjeuner était à sept heures, le déjeuner à midi, et le dîner à six heures. (Fondue n'était pas impressionné.) Chaque repas devait se dérouler dans le réfectoire. Tous les résidents du couvent devaient aider aux tâches, en respectant le tableau de service imposé. Qui venait à négliger ses corvées ou ses devoirs devaient faire face à de lourdes conséquences. (Raphaël devait supporter les cours d'histoire de Jean-François —ugh.) Quitter le couvent sans permission était strictement interdit. Le couvre-feu était à neuf heures pile.

Raphaël voulut protester. Il appréciait que les ordres religieux avaient posé des règles de vie qu'ils suivaient. Mais il n'était pas là pour quoi que ce fût de ce goût-là. (Même Vergier ne l'avait pas forcé à faire ses corvées !)

Jean-François ne paraissait aucunement menaçant, mais il était clair qu'il ne tolérerait aucune magouille de la part du rouquin. Il avait juste gentiment acquiescé, et Jean-François l'avait laissé seul afin qu'il s'installât, l'informant que ses cours commenceraient le lendemain.

Lorsque l'individu fut parti, Fondue sauta sur le lit aux côtés de Raphaël. Jean-François n'avait pas songé à accorder au chien un espace de repos. Par chance, ils avaient toujours cette couverture des Vergier. Fondue geignit, et Raphaël jeta son sac sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète pas, mon gros. On va s'en aller d'ici, ça sera du gâteau. »

Ils partirent, se faufilant hors des dortoirs, en passant devant le bureau de Jean-François, puis les cuisines, ainsi qu'une salle où un chœur s'entraînait, jusqu'à rejoindre la cour intérieure.

Avant que Raphaël ne put passer par le portail principal, il entendit le plus sublime de tous les sons. Non, « son » n'était pas un mot pour décrire cette magnifique musique céleste.

Cela fut suffisant pour lui faire faire demi-tour, et chercher la source. (Pour la plus grande déception de Fondue.) Comme envoûté, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre d'une petite pièce près de la salle des chœurs. Le voilà – _la_ voilà. Une fille aux cheveux dorés, jouant du violon. Elle laissa résonner la dernière note, et se mouva afin de récupérer son cahier de musique. Elle leva la tête, et croisa le regard de Raphaël. Sa bouche forma un petit _O_ , puis elle lui sourit timidement.

Raphaël lui sourit en retour.

« Trouvé, sale voyeur ! »

Quelqu'un le tira en arrière par la capuche. Fondue grogna. Raphaël pivota, pour face face à une fille plutôt grande, aux boucles châtain.

« Je l'écoutais juste jouer ! Protesta-t-il.

– Ça ressemblait plus à de l'espionnage pour moi, fit-elle en plissant les yeux. Pour qui tu te prends ?

– Je m'appelle Raphaël—je viens juste d'arriver au couvent !

– Josette, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La violoniste sortit de la salle. Ses yeux étonnés passèrent de « Josette » à Raphaël, qui lui fit un signe de la main en guise de salutation.

« Laisse-la tranquille ! » grommela Josette d'un ton sec. Elle expliqua à la fille au violon, « Il dit qu'il vient d'arriver au couvent...

– Oh ! » La fille secoua la tête. « Jean-François a bien dit qu'un garçon arriverait.

– C'est vrai, insista Raphaël alors que Josette continuait de le fixer. Désolé si j'ai un peu espionné, c'est juste que tu—ta musique était super belle. »

La violoniste rougit. « M–Merci... Où sont mes manières ? Je suis Marie, et voici Josette. »

Raphaël les présenta, lui et Fondue.

Josette souffla. « Ravie de te rencontrer. Viens, Marie, on va manger chez Renée.

– C'est notre café préféré, rue Rambuteau, expliqua Marie, invitant Raphaël. Tu viens venir avec nous ?

– Ce serait cool, mais on a pas besoin de demander la permission d'abord ? »

Josette le regarda d'un air désabusé.

« Nan, on peut faire ce qu'on veut le week-end.

– D'accord... » L'inspecteur Vergier avait-il demandé à Jean-François d'être aussi strict avec lui ? Pas comme si ça lui importait. Lui et Fondue allaient déjeuner avec les filles, avant de s'éclipser en douce.

Soudainement, il se souvint des sandwiches qu'Emma lui avait donnés. Ca, et sa promesse de lui rendre ses vêtements propres—

Sa veste et son pantalon. Où avait-il laissé sa pièce déjà ?

Uh oh.

Marie et Josette le regardèrent d'un air amusé alors qu'il vidait le contenu de son sac. Sandwiches, brosse à dent, peigne, couverture, journal...

La pièce de son père, sa seule piste, était introuvable.

Le rapide départ de Raphaël de la résidence des Vergier se fit avec tristesse. L'appartement paraissait soudainement bien trop calme. Charlie retourna à sa chambre, Emma s'occupa de sécher les affaires de Raphaël, la seule preuve qu'il était venu et avait perturbé leur quotidien.

L'inspecteur Vergier était heureux —non, soulagé, que le garçon fût parti. Cela faisait un fauteur de troubles de moins à s'occuper.

Il secoua sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser comme cela. C'était son travail d'apporter la justice à chaque Parisien, y compris pour les fauteurs de troubles.. Avait-il laissé Raphaël partir trop rapidement ?

Il discuta de ses troubles avec Emma, et elle le rassura. « Non, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Si tu ne l'avais pas attrapé, il serait sûrement encore dans les rues, à voler.

– Je n'y serais pas parvenu sans ton aide... »

Elle plia les vêtements de Raphaël, en souriant. « Tout le monde a besoin de temps à autre d'aide. »

Apaisé, Vergier lui rendit son sourire... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarquât la pièce dorée posée sur le coin du sèche-linge. Il examina la pièce, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il reconnaissait la marque gravée dessus. La marque qui reliait les séries de vols au Louvre. La marque de l'Incident du Mystère.

Il demanda à la hâte à Emma comment la pièce était arrivée là. Elle répondit qu'elle l'avait trouvée au fond de la machine.

Était-ce un autre avertissement ? Mais alors, cela signifiait qu'elle avait été glissée dans les vêtements de Raphaël. Quand est-ce qu'il était tombé dans toute cette histoire ?

Même lorsqu'il n'était pas à leur recherche, les pistes semblaient lui tomber dans les mains. Cette pièce pouvait être la clé pour retrouver la trace des auteurs de l'Incident du Mystère, et de l'individu nommé Graf. Aussi longtemps seraient-ils en liberté, leurs menaces planeraient au-dessus de la tête de Vergier. Mais s'il agissait dès à présent, sa famille et Paris seraient en sécurité. C'était un paradoxe, une énigme...

Vergier étudia à nouveau les symboles sur la pièce. Par chance, il connaissait un professeur qui pouvait résoudre ce mystère-là.

Ses plans pour le déjeuner et pour son évasion mis de côtés, Raphaël tournait en rond dans le dortoir jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne vînt enfin, avec ses vêtements. C'était un soulagement de la voir. Cependant, il était désespéré de constater que les poches de son pantalon étaient vides. Il demanda à Emma, en restant aussi vague que possible, si elle avait vu une pièce dorée avec un symbole bizarre dessus.

« Oui, je l'ai trouvée, mais elle a disparu. Paul m'a demandé quelques trucs à ce sujet— je me demande si c'est lui qui l'a prise. » Elle se mordit les lèvres en croisant le regard effaré de Raphaël. « Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi important pour toi. Je verrai avec Charlie et Paul dès que je serais rentrée. »

La mère de Charlie s'approcha de lui, comme si elle voulait le réconforter, mais elle caressa la tête de Fondue à la place. Elle se retourna, et s'en alla, passant devant Jean-François à la porte.

« Excusez-moi, madame... ?

– Emma Vergier ; il n'y a aucun problème. »

Raphaël fronça les sourcils alors que Jean-François la laissait partir. À quel point les avait-il écoutés ?

« Tu as perdu quelque chose, mon garçon ? » (Apparemment, il en avait beaucoup entendu.)

Raphaël haussa les épaules. « Une vieille pièce.

– Peut-être que si tu étais plus spécifique, je pourrais t'aider ? Est-ce que ta pièce porte ces gravures, par hasard ? »

Il sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche. Un croissant de lune aux nombreuses pointes, un triangle et un petit soleil scintillaient sur sa surface dorée.

« Cette marque, hoqueta Raphaël. Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ?

– Ma curiosité a été éveillée lorsque je t'ai entendu décrire la pièce à madame Vergier. Je ne voulais pas vous espionner, mais je pensais que tu serais désireux de voir ça. » Il frotta la marque sur la montre. « Je l'ai reçu en tant que cadeau de départ d'une organisation. C'est leur symbole. »

Raphaël déglutit. Là étaient les réponses après lesquelles il était depuis un an. Mais pouvait-il faire confiance à Jean-François ?

Il lui posa une question décisive. « Ton père se nomme Isaac, pas vrai ? » Il rit légèrement face au silence de pierre de Raphaël. « Tu lui ressembles énormément.

– Mon père a rejoint votre organisation ? demanda Raphaël en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

– En effet. Il a commencé à travailler avec nous il y a treize ans, en vendant des œuvres d'art volées au marché noir.

– C'était pour payer les médecins—j'étais très malade après que ma mère soit partie... »

Il parut pensif.

« Je vois. Il n'a jamais mentionné cela.

– Est-ce qu'il a déjà parlé de moi au moins ? grogna Raphaël, découragé.

– Ne le juge pas trop vite. Peut-être avait-il peur que des ennemis de l'organisation te prennent pour cible. Ce pourrait être la raison pour laquelle il t'a laissé la pièce, pour que tu puisses trouver ses collègues si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait.

– Quelque chose lui est arrivé ? souffla l'adolescent.

– Je ne peux te le dire, malheureusement. J'ai quitté l'organisation avant qu'il ne disparaisse. »

Jean-François sourit à Raphaël.

« Cependant je suis toujours en contact avec l'organisation. Si nous pouvons trouver sur quoi ton père travaillait, peut-être pourrons nous le trouver. »


	4. Chapitre IV

– Chapitre IV –

Jean-François n'avait pas prévu d'impliquer Marie dans l'histoire aussi tôt, mais Léon Bonar et les chevaliers commençaient à réellement s'impatienter. (Il ne faudrait pas non plus longtemps à Isaac pour découvrir l'implication de son fils là-dedans.) Dans tous les cas, Marie était heureuse de les accompagner lui et Raphaël en « voyage » à Notre-Dame. L'endroit était apparu sur son violon alors qu'il résonnait avec le sceau de la montre à gousset.

« La couronne du dragon repose au pied de la Sainte Mère, bercée par la princesse de la lune » récita Jean-François alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous trois de la cathédrale.

Il n'y avait étrangement aucun touriste à cette heure-ci de la journée, grâce aux chevaliers qui patrouillaient aux alentours ; ils étaient plutôt intimidants. Mais ils avaient échoué à la capture d'un petit chien. Comment s'en sortiraient-ils avec la famille Vergier ? L'inspecteur Vergier avait la pièce de Raphaël. Il n'était plus qu'à un pas de découvrir la vérité sur la marque. Raison de plus pour accélérer les plans de l'organisation.

« Le journal n'a jamais rien mentionné au sujet d'une couronne du dragon, » marmonna Raphaël. Il était juste amer puisque son compagnon était resté avec l'amie de Marie au couvent. Jean-François était ravi de s'être débarrassé du chien –il avait causé suffisamment de problèmes la veille, à courir avec le journal d'Isaac.

« Bien évidemment, répondit l'adulte. C'est un artefact légendaire qui a été recherché pendant des années. On n'en parle pas aussi facilement. »

Inconsciemment optimiste, Marie tenta de remonter son moral. « On la trouvera. On a juste à comprendre ce que l'énigme suppose par « _princesse de la lune_ ».

– C'est là que nous avons besoin de tes talents, Marie. »

À l'intérieur de la cathédrale, ils arrivèrent à un immense vitrail de la Vierge Marie. Jean-François récita une prière silencieuse ; pour son empereur, pour son pays, pour la victoire. Il avait été choisi pour rendre à la France sa gloire passée. Il n'y aurait plus la moindre pauvreté à Paris lorsqu'il y sera parvenu.

Il se tourna vers sa protégée, en affichant un large sourire. « Pourquoi ne pas jouer la Princesse de la Lune ?

– La Princesse de la Lune ? interrompit Raphaël.

– C'est la chanson que ma mère m'a laissée, expliqua Marie d'une voix grave, avec mon violon. Je me suis entraînée chaque jour, avec l'espoir qu'elle me reconnaîtrait. »

Les sentiments d'Élisabeth avaient fait perdre à sa fille son identité. Après avoir découvert le véritable héritage de Marie, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jean-François pour trouver où Élisabeth l'avait cachée. Et à présent il n'avait plus qu'à réunir mère et fille ; pour être sûr de frapper droit dans le cœur de la duchesse. Sa cousine ne pouvait pas l'éviter indéfiniment.

« Tu es orpheline toi aussi ? » s'exclama Raphaël.

Jean-François exprima sa désapprobation face au manque de tact du rouquin, et toucha l'épaule de Marie. « Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. Il y a... une chance pour que j'aie retrouvé ta mère. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler au cas où je me serais trompé, mais je ne peux plus te le cacher— »

Marie l'enlaça avec un cri de joie. « Merci ! Oh, merci Jean-François ! J'ai hâte de la voir ! »

La jalousie secoua Jean-François. Après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour elle, était-elle réellement aussi impatiente de retrouver Élisabeth ? Quelle ingrate. Mais— de quoi se préoccupait-il ? Elle et Élisabeth n'étaient que ses pions, rien de plus. Il se sépara de Marie, et lui annonça qu'il s'arrangerait pour qu'elles se revissent au plus vite.

Raphaël eut la décence de féliciter Marie. Folle de joie, elle commença à jouer la Princesse de la Lune. Malgré quelques erreurs –dues à son excitation ou bien à son embarras en face de Raphaël– le vitrail résonna au son du violon. Jean-François demanda à Raphaël d'appuyer sur les panneaux qui réagissaient, et un compartiment secret se révéla au grand jour.

Jean-François en sortit avec un immense respect le trésor perdu de Napoléon, la couronne du dragon. Ce stupide vieux professeur lui avait menti. Elle existait réellement.

« C'est ça qu'on est venus chercher ? souffla Raphaël en faisant la moue. Ça a l'air... inachevé.

– Ce n'est pas la couronne complète, rabroua Jean-François. Nous devons trouver deux autres trésors, le Pendentif de la Reine et la Croix du Roi Soleil. »

—

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite, professeur Alain. »

Le petit homme barbu se déplaça pour s'asseoir à son bureau, face à Vergier. « Il n'y a aucun problème, inspecteur. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Vergier posa la pièce (Elle n'appartenait pas réellement à Raphaël, si ?) sur le bureau. Alain l'inspecta de près, ses doigts frissonnants lorsqu'il replaça ses lunettes.

« C'est la marque que vous m'avez décrite après l'incident, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vergier acquiesça.

« En la voyant à présent, je suis sûr de la reconnaître... »

Alain sortit un livre dévoré par les mites d'une étagère et le lut pendant un instant.

« Aha ! La pièce et le symbole ont été crées en ancienne Babylone. »

Il montra chaque élément du symbole alors qu'il les énonçait.

« Le soleil représente l'éveil. Le triangle est délicat, mais je pense qu'il représente la restauration. Et la lune représente le sommeil éternel. Ensemble, ils forment un sortilège.

– Un sortilège ? répéta Vergier. Pour quoi, exactement ?

– Pour jouer avec la mort, dit Alain, d'une voix grave. Pour réveiller un corps mort, lui rendre pleinement sa vie, et pour qu'il s'éteigne à nouveau. C'est le cycle.

– C'est impossible. »

L'Organisation Mystère était capable de vols et de menaces, mais aussi de résurrection...? Était-ce pour cela qu'ils avaient volé le tombeau de Napoléon, parce qu'ils pensaient pouvoir ramener à la vie l'empereur ? Une organisation de nécrophiles, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Néanmoins, c'était une dangereuse organisation...

Des cris retentirent de chaque coin de l'université. Vergier se leva d'un bond. Alain serra ses mains. « Pitié, faites que ça ne soit pas encore eux...

– Qui ? »

Vergier entendait des pas. Des personnes s'enfuyaient, terrifiées. Et on les pourchassait.

« Pardonnez-moi, inspecteur. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être venu me questionner. »

Les yeux de Vergier s'écarquillèrent. « Vous avez aidé l'Organisation Mystère ? Demanda-t-il. Vous leur avez donné la signification de la marque ?

– N-Non... ! Je veux dire, oui, mais je n'avais pas le choix... Ils ont dit qu'ils s'en prendraient à mes étudiants... »

Le professeur grimaça en entendant une jeune fille hurler quelque part, à l'extérieur. Vergier sortit son arme, mais Alain lui murmura, « Les Chevaliers Diaboliques— les hommes de main de l'organisation— ne vont pas être ravis de vous trouver là. Vous devez vous échapper et les arrêter. »

Il se précipita vers son étagère, et saisit un bocal en verre, de toute évidence empli de poussière.

Alors qu'il en enlevait le couvercle, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Trois brutes vêtues d'une armure d'argent et d'une cape rouge débarquèrent à l'intérieur du bureau. (Vergier présuma qu'ils étaient les individus qui avaient saccagé son propre bureau.) Un « chevalier » pointa Alain du doigt.

« Professeur. Comment osez-vous exposer nos secrets ! Pour votre acte de traîtrise, aucun de vos étudiants ne sera épargné. Et pour vous, inspecteur, vous allez nous suivre. »

Vergier grogna. Alain bailla simplement.

« Je suis désolé. Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je me sens un petit peu fatigué... »

Il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et lâcha le bocal. La poudre argentée explosa dans tout le bureau.

« Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! » rugit un des chevaliers.

Vergier ne pouvait prendre le risque de tirer quelques balles, leurs armures pouvait les renvoyer –et si le professeur était touché ? Il saisit Alain à travers le nuage de poussière, prêt à le tirer en-dehors du bureau. Mais Alain cria qu'il avait la pièce, et les chevaliers se ruèrent vers lui. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait donné à Vergier la chance de s'en sortir. La chance de sauver ses précieux élèves ; de sauver l'avenir de Paris.

Une épée fut dégainée. Quelque chose de lourd tomba au sol.

En se mordant la langue, Vergier s'éclipsa de la pièce. Le sacrifice d'Alain n'aura pas été en vain. L'inspecteur contacterait le commissariat, et ses collègues viendraient pour libérer l'université. Mais pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à qui que ce fût ? Il aurait préféré mettre les chevaliers hors d'état de nuire de lui-même, mais il devait retourner chez lui. Pour voir Emma et Charlotte. L'organisation en avait après lui. Et n'hésiteraient-ils pas à s'en prendre à sa famille ?

Alors qu'il courrait, il tenta frénétiquement de leur téléphoner. Emma ne répondait pas. Pas plus que Charlotte. Vergier priait pour qu'elle ne fît que l'ignorer.

Il entra en furie dans leur appartement, hurlant leurs noms. Aucune réponse. Emma n'était pas assise là, lisant. Charlie n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Juste un intrus se tenait là, attendant l'inspecteur.

« Où sont ma femme et ma fille ? » gronda Vergier.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges répliqua.

« Où est Raphaël ? »


	5. Chapitre V

– Chapitre V –

« Dis-moi où je peux trouver mon fils. »

Vergier resta muet face à l'homme aux cheveux rouges… le père de Raphaël. L'inspecteur se sortit de sa stupeur.

« D'abord dis-moi où est ma famille.

– Je ne sais vraiment pas, souffla-t-il.

– C'est des conneries ! jura Vergier. Je sais que tu es avec eux. Tu as donné à Raphaël une pièce avec cette marque, pas vrai ?

– Et l'organisation a attaqué ta famille quand tu l'as prise. »

La culpabilité poignarda Vergier en plein cœur, mais il l'ignora. « Joue pas là-dessus. Tu n'aurais jamais dû abandonner Raphaël.

– J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le garder caché. (Cela expliquait donc le manque d'informations de Raphaël.) Mais maintenant, grâce à toi, Graf a mon fils. »

Ces mots firent hésiter Vergier.

« Tu… n'es pas Graf ?

– C'est un titre de noblesse, celui de Jean-François, grogna le père de Raphaël. Tu as poussé Raphaël vers lui, ainsi que ta femme et ton enfant. »

Vergier grimaça, et le père de l'adolescent raisonna.

« Nous disputer ne nous mènera nulle part. Nos êtres chers sont à la merci de Graf. Je ne garantis pas que les tiens soient toujours en vie, mais peu importent les circonstances, il y a un moyen de les ramener. »

Vergier inspira. « La marque… » Il avait oublié l'idée que l'organisation voulait ramener Napoléon à la vie. C'était impossible, anormal et immoral. Mais c'était peut-être là sa seule chance pour revoir Charlotte et Emma.

Le père de Raphaël acquiesça.

« Aide-moi à retrouver Raphaël et je te montrerai le sort. »

—

« Asile ! Je demande l'asile ! »

Charlie n'avait pas l'habitude de hurler à s'en décoller les poumons, ni de courir pour sauver sa peau. Mais elle était prête à renoncer à toute dignité, puisqu'elle était pourchassée par un groupe de chevaliers. Apparemment, ce genre de personnes existait toujours. À chaque fois qu'elle en entendait parler dans ses cours d'histoire, Charlie avait admiré ces protecteurs du moyen-âge. Et ceux qui la poursuivaient étaient loin d'être preux comme le voulait la légende. Si seulement elle avait avec elle son ballon de foot, elle les aurait réduits en miettes.

Elle frappa la porte d'entrée du couvent Saint-Louré de ses poings. « _Asile_ ! » (Ça avait marché pour le Bossu de Notre-Dame.)

Son raffut fit réagir une brunette.

« Bon, c'est quoi ton problème— ? »

Charlie se faufila, la poussant quelque peu, et claqua les portes.

« Woeuf ! »

Avant qu'elle ne pût reprendre son souffle, un chien qui lui était familier lui sauta au cou. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être aussi heureuse de le revoir.

« Fondue ! Où est Raphaël ? Je dois lui parler. C'est urgent. »

Fondue pencha sa tête sur le côté. Charlie réalisa qu'elle interrogeait un _chien_.

La fille qui l'avait laissée entrer leva un sourcil suspicieusement.

« Tu connais Raphaël ?

– Tu sais où il est ?

– Il est sorti avec une amie et le mécène du couvent. Je sais pas où ils sont allés. J'ai juste été forcée de m'occuper du dog-sitting, grogna-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux autant le voir ? »

Le visage de Charlie se renfrogna.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il a été la dernière personne à voir ma mère lorsqu'elle est venue au couvent un peu plus tôt. J'aimerais m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité, puisqu'il y a une bande de lunatiques après moi.

Lesdits lunatiques essayaient à présent d'entrer par effraction. Fondue laissa s'échapper un grognement grave.

« Suis-moi, siffla la fille en se dirigeant vers un couloir. Au fait, je suis Josette, au cas où ça t'intéresserait. »

Josette mena Charlie et Fondue dans une pièce petite, mais royale, et ferma à clé la porte derrière eux.

« C'est le bureau du mécène, Jean-François. On peut se cacher ici, et essayer de trouver où il a mené Raphaël et Marie. »

C'était incroyablement bien rangé –voire même méticuleusement– comparé au bureau du père de Charlie. Jean-François possédait assez de livres pour pouvoir rivaliser avec les archives de Paris, tous parfaitement rangés sur des étagères contre les murs. Pas le moindre grain de poussière ne ternissait les rideaux en velours rouge, son tapis, ni même ses nombreuses antiquités. Si seulement il avait laissé le moindre indice concernant ses coordonnées...

Charlie chercha dans son bureau en acajou, et découvrit un tiroir verrouillé.

« Connaissant Jean-François, et à quel point il est minutieux, je serais prête à parier qu'il a une clé de rechange quelque part » dit Josette, en se dirigeant vers les étagères. Elle choisit un roman, _Notre-Dame de Paris_ –quelle coïncidence. Le livre était vide à l'intérieur, et ne contenait qu'une petite clé d'argent.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? C'est rapide ! »

Josette haussa les épaules.

« Disons que je n'étais pas le plus calme des enfants. Jean-François m'a amenée ici pour de nombreux cours supplémentaires, et j'ai trouvé pas mal de trucs— » Elle déverrouilla le tiroir et en sortit une photographie. « —Comme sa fixation sur Marie. »

Jean-François gardait une photo de l'enfant à qui il s'intéressait autant. Cela paraissait suffisamment innocent. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le compartiment, Charlie en découvrit d'autres. Sur l'une d'elle posait Jean-François, aux côtés d'une femme aux cheveux argentés, une autre était celle d'un homme aux cheveux d'un châtain estompé, et encore une représentait Raphaël. Peut-être Jean-François l'avait-il reçue avant que l'adolescent n'arrivât au couvent.

Mais alors pourquoi y en avait-il une de la famille de Charlie ? C'était la photo que sa mère gardait constamment avec elle. Jean-François était-il responsable de son absence ? Avait-il envoyé ces chevaliers après Charlie ? Et son père ?

Charlie dégaina son téléphone. (Pour toutes les fois où elle l'avait éteint...) Elle avait quinze appels manqués de son père. Elle le rappela, mais tomba directement sur la messagerie. Pareil pour sa mère. Pendant un moment, la panique la prit. Cela expliquait pourquoi son père avait été aussi anxieux la veille. Il savait qu'ils étaient visés. Et elle avait refusé de l'écouter. À présent, ses parents étaient en danger.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Josette.

Charlie déglutit, et acquiesça. Elle allait les sauver. D'abord, elle devait trouver Jean-François, et le forcer à cracher la vérité. Et elle en profiterait pour prévenir Raphaël et Marie.

Ses planifications furent interrompues par un aboiement de Fondue. Il sortit quelque chose du tiroir, et le lâcha, le faisant tomber au sol. C'était un livre intitulé _Le Roi Soleil_. Il renifla le livre, remua la queue, et jappa à nouveau, interpellant Charlie.

« Ça doit avoir l'odeur de Jean-François, réalisa Josette.

– Fondue, tu es un génie ! » Elle planta la photo de famille sous son nez. « Tu peux sentir ma mère aussi ? » Il renifla, et couina. « Non ? Juste Jean-François ? » (Ses mains osseuses y avaient sûrement beaucoup touché.)

« Il peut toujours nous mener à Jean-François, rassura Josette. On va le forcer à dire où est ta mère, et on sauvera Marie.

– Woeuf !

– Et Raphaël » ajouta-t-elle.

Charlie secoua la tête. « Reste ici. J'irai avec Fondue.

– Mais—

– Il y a d'autres personnes dans le couvent, non ? Il faut que quelqu'un les fasse sortir avant que les chevaliers n'entrent.

– Tu as raison, soupira Josette. Marie ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je les laissais tomber. » Elle serra ses poings. « Promets-moi que tu protégeras Marie... et que tu pulvériseras Jean-François.

– Promis. »

Charlie vola un coupe-papier sur le bureau de Jean-François, en forme d'épée à la poignée dorée. Ce devrait être une arme suffisante. Elle l'utilisa pour trancher sa queue de cheval.

Ses ennemis ne la verraient même pas arriver.

—

 _Fondue me manque_ , pensa Raphaël. Bien qu'il n'eût connu le chien que depuis quelques jours (alors qu'il était chassé par un chat), il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se morfondre. Fondue n'avait été son compagnon que pendant une courte durée, alors qu'il le trouvait pathétique et se plaignait qu'il mangeait toute la nourriture qu'il se dégottait. Il avait même mis le pauvre animal à la porte avant sa première tentative désastreuse. Pourtant, Fondue l'avait suivi jusqu'au commissariat. Il n'était pas un fardeau, et il ne souhaitait plus être abandonné. Il était un battant, tout comme Raphaël. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Jean-François ne le comprenait pas. Raphaël voulait passer en coup de vent au couvent pour récupérer Fondue, mais apparemment les animaux étaient "interdits" au château de Versailles. (Un individu accompagné d'un caniche leur passèrent devant alors que Jean-François lui disait ça.)

Raphaël le corrigea. « Fondue est mon partenaire. » Jean-François fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils passèrent le grand portail, et Raphaël se tut. Rester calme. Il avait juste à le suivre jusqu'à ce que cette couronne serait assemblée. Son boulot était de trouver la croix du Roi Soleil pendant que Jean-François s'occuperait de présenter Marie à la duchesse Élisabeth et de l'interroger au sujet du pendentif de la reine. Et dès qu'ils auraient fini, Raphaël volerait la couronne et attirer son père hors de sa cachette.

Marie lui souhaita bonne chance dans le hall d'entrée. Raphaël lui sourit. Malgré tous ces problèmes, au moins il pouvait passer plus de temps avec elle. « Merci. J'espère que ça se passera bien avec ta mère. »

Elle serra son violon dans ses bras. « Moi aussi.

– Eh, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Il claqua des doigts et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Elle saura que c'est toi. Y a que toi qui sait jouer comme un ange !

– Ça a l'air... très ringard. » Marie laissa s'échapper un petit rire. « Mais c'est gentil quand même. » Les jours de Raphaël chauffèrent, mais son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus.

Bien sûr, Jean-François choisit ce moment-là pour les séparer. « Viens, Marie. La duchesse va bientôt arriver. Raphaël, tu devrais commencer par parler au guide du château. » Raphaël lui tira la langue alors qu'il s'en allait, amenant Marie vers la salle de réception.

Il avait assez perdu de temps. Où pouvait donc se trouver le guide... ? Raphaël alla vérifier le plan de Versailles dans le hall d'entrée. La Galerie des anges semblait être un bon endroit pour débuter ses recherches. Raphaël y rencontra principalement des musiciens qui s'entraînaient à la lueur de chandeliers. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu le guide, alors il essaya vers la Cour de la chapelle, mais la foule y était trop dense pour pouvoir discuter avec qui que ce fût. Si seulement Fondue avait été là, peut-être aurait-il pu retrouver le guide à son odeur...

Traînant des pieds jusqu'au hall d'entrée, Raphaël bouscula une femme élégante, ainsi que son majordome.

« Faites attention où vous allez, jeune homme, avertit l'homme ; la femme le jugea d'un regard.

– Excusez-moi, balbutia Raphaël. Je cherchais juste le guide des lieux.

– Vous pourrez le trouver au Salon d'Hercule, au premier étage, dit le majordome.

– J-Je– Merci ! » Raphaël se rua à l'étage. Quelque chose dans le regard de cette femme l'avait déstabilisé. Ses yeux étaient si froids, presque de la même couleur que ceux de Marie... Serait-il possible qu'elle fût la duchesse ? Il pourrait avoir la possibilité d'assister à sa rencontre avec Marie s'il se dépêchait et trouvait le guide.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il y avait un certain brouhaha au Salon d'Hercule.

« Je dois vous demander de quitter les lieux, annonça un homme vêtu d'un costume et d'une cravate. Seuls les membres de l'orchestre peuvent se rendre ici. »

La personne à qui il parlait, un chevalier, n'était pas très ravi. « Ce château appartient de droit à l'empereur Napoléon. Je suis là sous ses ordres.

– Je me moque de savoir si vous faites partie d'un mouvement historique ou d'une troupe de théâtre. Vous n'entrerez pas sans ma permission... » L'homme recula lorsque le chevalier dégaina une épée.

Raphaël se précipita et s'imposa entre les deux. « Woah, attendez un peu ! Vous êtes un fan de Napoléon ? Je connais un gars avec qui vous vous entendrez bien, il est en bas, vers la salle à manger. Vous devriez aller le voir. » Le chevalier le scruta un instant, avant de se tourner vers la Galerie des Glaces. Il soupira. « J'arrive pas à croire que ça a marché.

– Merci beaucoup, souffla l'homme.

– On devrait peut-être avertir le guide à propos de ce type. Vous savez s'il est là ?

– Ce doit être moi, sourit le guide en tapotant son badge doré. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Raphaël lui expliqua la situation. Son interlocuteur n'avait jamais vu la croix à l'intérieur du palais, mais il accorda à l'adolescent la permission de fouiller les jardins sous la surveillance d'un garde.

Alors qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, Raphaël entendit la faible mélodie de la Princesse de la Lune. Marie devait la jouer pour sa mère.

« Tape le boucan que ces grenouilles font, grogna le garde.

– Des grenouilles ?

– Juste là, tu vois les grenouilles sur la fontaine de Latone ? demanda-t-il en montrant une fontaine jaillissante. Quand des gens touchent les grenouilles, ça prend des heures pour les faire taire. J'ai demandé à ce qu'elles soient retirées, mais elles sont liées à une histoire de la mythologie grecque et romaine. La déesse Latone a donné naissance à Apollon et Diane, avant de changer des villageois aux alentours en grenouilles. Ça aurait été mieux si elle l'avait pas fait.

– Apollon et Diane, hein... ? »

Le père de Raphaël lui avait appris que Apollon était le dieu du soleil, et Diane celle de la lune. (Voilà le lien avec la Princesse de la Lune.) Il n'y avait pas lieu de se demander pourquoi il était si obsédé par la mythologie grecque s'il était à la recherche de la Couronne du Dragon.

Raphaël mémorisa la chanson rauque des grenouilles, la vieille comptine des amaryllis, et la chanta en retour. Les grenouilles brillèrent de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Celle du milieu ouvrit sa bouche, permettant ainsi à Raphaël de se saisir d'une croix dorée incrustée d'un soleil. Aucun doute n'était possible, c'était la couronne du Roi Soleil. À présent il n'avait plus qu'à récupérer le reste de la Couronne du Dragon à Jean-François.

Jean-François l'attendait dans la salle de réception. Il tenait la couronne entre ses mains, mais un diamant —le pendentif de la reine— y avait été ajouté.

« Tu as pris ton temps, grimaça-t-il en le voyant arriver. Tu as la croix ?

– Ouais, je l'ai, fit Raphaël en regardant autour d'eux dans la pièce. Où sont Marie et la duchesse ?

– La duchesse a nié être la mère de Marie, même après avoir entendu la princesse de la lune. Marie s'est enfuie suite à ça.

– Et t'as même pas essayé de la consoler ? reprocha Raphaël.

– Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle s'est rendue. »

Jean-François tendit la main vers Raphaël.

« Donne-moi la croix et pars à sa recherche. J'ai besoin d'elle avec moi.

– Tu l'as utilisée pour jouer la princesse de la lune et obtenir le pendentif de la duchesse, grogna Raphaël, furieux à l'idée d'avoir lui aussi été utilisé dans tout ça. Tu peux rêver pour obtenir la croix, mais tu peux être sûr que je vais retrouver Marie et lui dire la vérité ! »

Il se précipita hors de la pièce.

« Bonne chance, mon garçon ! lança Jean-François à son attention. Sans la couronne ni mon aide, tu ne sauras jamais ce que cherchait ton père. Tu ne le trouveras jamais ! »


	6. Chapitre VI

– Chapitre VI –

Vergier n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer un jour travaillant aux côtés d'un criminel. Peut-être "criminel" n'était pas le terme le plus adéquat— il n'avait encore aucune preuve à l'encontre du père de Raphaël. Bien sûr, il était de mèche avec l'organisation et Graf, alias Jean-François, mais à la connaissance de Vergier, il n'avait fait que reproduire des œuvres et donner la pièce à Raphaël. Il répétait que tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été fait pour protéger Raphaël, ce dont Vergier ne doutait pas.

Ensemble ils avaient formé une alliance temporaire pour mettre Graf hors de nuire, et sauver leurs familles. (Pour combien de temps, Vergier ne le savait pas.) Le père de Raphaël pensait qu'ils feraient mieux de commencer leurs recherches vers Saint-Louré. Ils pouvaient certainement y trouver Raphaël ou Graf.

« Donne-moi ton téléphone, dit le père de l'adolescent alors qu'ils se dépêchaient. L'organisation va s'en servir pour nous pister.

– Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ?

– Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque ? » Les yeux verts de l'homme le fixèrent. « Je veux aussi que tu ne contactes pas le commissariat. » Il était en tout cas clair.

« D'accord, soupira Vergier en lui tendant son téléphone. Mais tu dois me dire ton nom en échange. »

Vergier supposa qu'il souhaiterait éviter le sujet, tout comme le faisait Raphaël. Au lieu de cela, il lui répondit. « Isaac Laurent. »

Il pouvait aisément lui mentir... ou peut-être que non, étant donné qu'à leur arrivée au couvent, une voix l'appela.

« Isaac ? »

C'était un chevalier, qui les dévisageait, Isaac comme Vergier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet inspecteur ? »

Avec la mort d'Alain encore fraîche dans son esprit, et l'angoisse qu'Emma et Charlie eût subi un sort similaire, Vergier agrippa son arme. Isaac saisit son poignet, et demanda au chevalier, l'air de rien, « Qu'est-ce que fait Graf ? Il m'a demandé de lui amener l'inspecteur.

– Je le saurais si Graf te faisait suffisamment confiance.

– Mes ordres proviennent directement de l'empereur, rétorqua Isaac.

– Menteur ! accusa le chevalier. Tu ne te préoccupes aucunement de l'empereur ou de notre cause. Tu emploies juste l'organisation à tes propres fins.

– C'est le moment pour tirer » siffla Isaac en voyant d'autres chevaliers sortir du couvent.

Cependant, Vergier resta figé à la vue d'une petite silhouette se battant contre les chevaliers. « Dégagez ! » criait-elle. Aidée d'une dague et d'un chien, sa fille de quatorze ans défendait le couvent. Elle entrechoquait les lames avec eux alors que Fondue leur tirait les capes pour les faire tomber.

Charlotte était vivante. Pourquoi restait-il là alors ? Il se jeta au cœur de la mêlée, et tira dans les yeux exposés des chevaliers. Alors qu'ils étaient aveuglés, il empoigna Charlotte et la sortit de la cour du couvent.

Elle cessa de se débattre lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était lui qui la tenait. « Papa ! Tu n'as rien !

– Est-ce qu'ils t'ont blessée ? » Ses sourcils se froncèrent en constatant sa queue de cheval manquante. « Ils t'ont coupé tes cheveux ?

– Je les ai coupés. J'étais sous couverture pour vous trouver, toi et maman. J'imagine que tu l'as pas vue ?

– Non... » Le soulagement de Vergier s'amenuisa. Seule la moitié de sa famille était en sécurité.

Fondue trotta à leurs côtés, content de suivre Vergier pour la première fois. Mais le chien se glaça lorsqu'il remarqua Isaac. Charlotte lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Vous êtes le père de Raphaël. Je vous ai vu sur les photos de Jean-François.

– Appelez-moi Isaac. Raphaël n'est pas là ?

– Jean-François l'a emmené lui et son amie quelque part, expliqua Charlotte. Fondue peut les pister.

– Alors dépêchons-nous. »

Vergier devait l'admettre, Fondue était aussi compétent qu'un chien policier. Le soleil commençait à peine à décliner qu'ils étaient déjà au Château de Versailles.

« Bien sûr, grogna Isaac, il rassemble la Couronne du Dragon. »

Avant que Vergier ne pût le questionner sur le sens de ces mots, ils virent une foule sortir par les portes principales. C'était une véritable panique générale.

Charlie interpella un homme âgé, qui bégaya. « Il y a des chevaliers qui–qui disent suivre les ordres de Napoléon. Ils ont enlevé la duchesse !

– Élisabeth ? » demanda Isaac en fronçant les sourcils.

Il croisa le regard de Vergier, et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

« Tous s'agenouilleront face à l'empereur réveillé, tonna un chevalier dans le hall d'entrée.

– Ils ont déjà ramené le corps de Napoléon à la vie ? souffla Vergier à Isaac.

– L'empereur a été éveillé, mais ils n'ont pas complété la seconde moitié du sortilège. Il n'a pas encore atteint sa forme la plus puissante. Les chevaliers essaient juste de propager la peur au sein des foules— » Isaac se stoppa alors que Graf apparut, descendant les escaliers, épaulé par deux chevaliers. « Le voilà. »

Vergier, Charlotte et Fondue s'occupèrent des chevaliers, tandis qu'Isaac de son poing frappa Graf au visage, brisant un côté de ses lunettes.

« Quels mensonges as-tu dits à mon fils ? »

Graf cacha son œil blessé sous sa main, et fixa Isaac de l'autre.

« Ah... Isaac. Je vois que tu t'es allié avec les flics. Dites, comment se passe le voyage de votre femme ?

– Où. Est. Elle, grogna Vergier. Et Raphaël ?

– Tous deux ont été rattrapés par les chevaliers. » Il agita un téléphone sous leurs yeux. « Je viens d'avoir un appel— »

Isaac lui arracha le téléphone des mains, et appela le numéro du dernier appel reçu, avant de le mettre en haut parleur.

Une voix maugréa à l'autre bout du fil. « Qu'y a-t-il, Graf ? »

Derrière, ils purent entendre les cris d'une jeune fille. « Non, lâchez-nous ! Raphaël, réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie...

– Ce doit être Marie » souffla Charlotte. Elle mit son épée sur la gorge de Graf lorsqu'il tenta de crier dans le micro.

« Tu entends ça, Bonar ? » Isaac s'adressa froidement à son interlocuteur. « J'ai Graf... » Il prit quelque chose de la poche de son otage. « … et la Couronne du Dragon. Si tu veux les revoir, relâche mon fils.

– Il en va de même pour Marie, Emma et la duchesse » ajouta Vergier.

Il y eut un silence, avant que Bonar ne répondît. « Venez aux Invalides, à minuit. » Puis il raccrocha.

« Qui c'était ? demanda Vergier. Et peut-on lui faire confiance ? »

Isaac acquiesça. « C'était Léonard Bonar, le dirigeant des Chevaliers Diaboliques. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir la Couronne du Dragon. »

Charlie inspecta l'artefact qu'Isaac tenait dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'important, cette couronne ?

– C'est la clé pour le trésor de l'empereur. N'est-ce pas, Graf ?

– Dès que le trésor sera révélé, vous regretterez d'avoir croisé le chemin de l'Organisation Mystère, cracha Graf. Je ne vois pas ce que Napoléon a— »

Isaac le frappa à l'estomac.

—

 _Suis-je... morte ?_ se demanda Emma en s'éveillant dans les ténèbres. En relevant sa tête lourde, elle posa ses mains sur un sol de pierres froides. Pas morte, donc, juste désorientée. Mais où était-elle ? Elle aurait bien utilisé son téléphone pour s'éclairer, mais elle n'avait pas son sac à ses côtés, ni sa photo favorite...

Sur les genoux, elle tâta à travers l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurtât quelque chose la tête la première. (Aïe.) Ses doigts tremblotants s'enroulèrent autour de barreaux solides.

« E–Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » cria-t-elle, poussant de toutes ses forces les barreaux. « Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi sortir ! » La seul réponse qu'elle entendit fut l'écho de sa propre voix. Elle lutta pour retenir les larmes qui suivirent.

Piégée. Elle était piégée. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir de la manière dont elle avait atterri ici, mais Paul lui avait appris comment réagir dans des situations pareilles.

Toujours rester calme, sans exception. Elle inspira profondément, et se massa les tempes. Il y avait une vilaine bosse, sûrement de la part de ses ravisseurs, mais au moins, elle avait tous ses sens en alerte désormais. Elle était toujours aveugle dans l'obscurité, mais au moins cela lui indiquait –de même que le froid environnant– qu'elle était sous terre.

Si Paul était en-dehors — _oh mon dieu, faites que lui et Charlotte n'aient rien_ — il retournerait la ville entière pour la retrouver (en admettant qu'il était toujours à Paris). Et si une rançon était demandée contre sa liberté ? Jusqu'où irait-il pour la sauver ?

Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien vouloir la kidnapper. Bien sûr, il s'était imposé face à de nombreux criminels pendant sa carrière. Certains avaient essayé de s'échapper des barreaux, mais pourquoi voudraient-ils se venger aussi longtemps après ?

Paul avait été dans tous ses états (plus qu'à l'accoutumée) depuis que Raphaël les avait rejoints...

Elle repoussa cette pensée accusatrice. Raphaël était un enfant, il ne pouvait être responsable de ça. Cependant, bien qu'elle ne sût si c'était son imagination ou non, il avait été impliqué là-dedans lui aussi. À présent Raphaël, Charlie et Paul bravaient tous les risques alors qu'elle était assise là, dans cette cellule. Emma serra ses genoux contre elle, et se retint de pleurer.

 _Ne perds pas espoir._ C'était ce qu'elle aurait dit à Charlie pendant un match difficile, ou à un élève face à une tâche difficile. Cherche la lumière dans le noir...

Emma cligna des yeux. Une lumière s'approchait de sa cellule. La flamme d'une torche vacillait le long des murs, révélant de fait des crânes. Il semblait qu'elle se trouvait dans les catacombes de Paris.

Le porteur de la torche était vêtu tel un... chevalier. Il était suivi par un second qui portait une femme ; les espoirs d'Emma s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour la sauver. D'un air plus courageux que ce qu'elle n'était, elle demanda, « Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

L'homme tenant la torche ouvrit la porte de la cellule et pointa la flamme dans sa direction. « N'essaie pas de t'échapper, ordonna-t-il. Sauf si tu tiens à finir au bûcher. »

Emma obtempéra, et rattrapa l'autre femme alors qu'ils la jetèrent dans la prison. Les chevaliers fermèrent la porte et les abandonnèrent là. Emma étudia sa nouvelle compagne de cellule alors que la lumière affaiblissait. Ses cheveux grisonnants et sa silhouette gracile lui donnaient l'air d'être plus âgée de quelques années qu'elle.

La femme remua dans ses bras.

« Vous allez bien ? souffla Emma.

– Z-Zoé... C'est toi ? » Une main gantée toucha la joue d'Emma.

Elle secoua la tête, mais bien entendu, la femme ne pouvait le voir. « Non, désolée, je suis Emma. Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? »

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement... à moins que ce ne fut des regrets. La femme s'assit droitement ; son ton prit un air suspicieux. « Élisabeth. Vous devriez le savoir si vous êtes un espion des Chevaliers Diaboliques. » (Parlait-elle de ces chevaliers-là ?)

Emma la rassura. « J-Je ne suis pas un espion. Je suis prisonnière, tout comme vous.

– Hmph. Ces brutes m'ont tendu une embuscade au Château de Versailles.

– Savez-vous pourquoi ? » pressa Emma. Elle commençait à se sentir tel un disque rayé.

La réponse d'Élisabeth était malheureusement vide d'informations. « Ils s'imaginent que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans leurs stupides projets. »

Emma souffla. Il sembla qu'Élisabeth aussi était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Littéralement. « Je ne sais pas ce que sont ces plans, mais je préférerais ne pas rester là pour le découvrir.

– Et comment comptez-vous vous échapper ?

– Si on s'allie, l'une de nous pourrait distraire les gardes—

– Même si vous veniez à échapper à ces deux gardes, il y a une armée de chevaliers attendant à l'extérieur » annonça Élisabeth avec fatigue. Elle parlait comme si tout espoir était vain. Emma avait aussi eu ce ressenti quelques instants plus tôt, mais à présent elle n'était plus seule.

« On ne peut pas laisser tomber. On doit se battre— »

Élisabeth la coupa. « Mon majordome s'est battu à en perdre connaissance lorsque j'ai essayé de m'échapper du château. Je ne veux plus mettre de vies en danger

– Il y a des vies en danger, répliqua sèchement Emma. Mon mari ! Ma fille... ! »

La voix d'Élisabeth s'adoucit. « Je ne sais pourquoi les chevaliers vous ont enlevée, mais vous ne pouvez pas leur être aussi importante que je ne le suis. Quelqu'un viendra certainement vous chercher. Soyez patiente. »

Emma trouva du réconfort dans ses mots, même s'ils étaient condescendants. Elle s'effondra contre le mur de la cellule et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle sera peut-être auprès de sa famille...

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » demanda Élisabeth.

Emma réalisa qu'elle fredonnait. « C'est... l'une de mes chansons préférées.

– Non, pas ça » dit la duchesse, ses yeux bleus brillant grâce à la lumière.

Lumière ?

Emma retint un cri de surprise et regarda derrière elle. Sur le mur, on pouvait voir les contours d'un soleil orangé brillant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est apparu lorsque vous avez chanté cette chanson, souffla Élisabeth. Le Chant de l'Éveil. Comment la connaissez-vous ?

– C'est tiré d'un ballet que j'ai vu avec ma famille il y a des années... »

Élisabeth déglutit. « Avec Zoé Laurent ? »

Emma acquiesça. Elle reconnaissait le nom de la danseuse principale. Zoé était-elle une amie proche d'Élisabeth ? Avant qu'elle ne pût lui demander, la duchesse alla inspecter le soleil, traçant son contour sur le mur. Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent alors que le mur trembla et s'ouvrit en deux.

« J'avais, il y a bien longtemps, un ami dont le passe-temps était les passages secrets, sourit Élisabeth. Il a dû mettre celui-ci là au cas où il était emprisonné par ses "complices". »

Elle fit un signe à Emma pour qu'elle passât la porte. « Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre. Nos filles sont en danger. »


End file.
